The present invention generally relates to the harvesting of sod, particularly to units and devices utilized in the harvesting of sod, and specifically to the harvesting of sod in large rolls which minimizes manual labor.
Various apparatus have been utilized for the harvesting of sod, with such apparatus having various shortcomings which detract from their utility and marketability. Generally, such prior apparatus include a blade which was reciprocated at low frequencies and large amplitudes utilizing an eccentric drive which is of complicated design including multiple parts which are subject to wear and produce large levels of noise and vibration. Also, such prior apparatus had difficulties in cutting sod evenly and thinly especially when cutting under uneven field conditions and contours, when cutting from soft, spongy soils such as peats, when cutting under wet conditions, and the like. Also, such prior apparatus often did not lend themselves to automatic operation and required manual control, otherwise required strenuous manual labor in the production of sod, and were otherwise deficient resulting in loss in productivity. Thus, a need exists for units, devices, and apparatus for the harvesting of sod which increases productivity while reducing the amount of labor and maintenance required.